Moonlight densetsu
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Los sentimientos no se podían cubrir con mayonesa para hacerlos más agradables así que tenía que conformarse con la luz de luna, el conejo lunar y los cigarrillos en esa noche triste.


**Notas de autor:** Toshie es de mis personajes favoritos de Gintama, lo amo tanto que pude hacer a un lado mi odio por la mayonesa por él. Si esto no es amor, entonces díganme lo que será.  
 **Disclaimer:** Gintama pertenece a Sorachi, yo solo soy un colibrí que le quiere dar amor a sus personajes.

* * *

 **Moonlight densetsu**

 _ **Ponerle picante a todo te hará llorar, ponerle a todo mayonesa te hará sonreír...**_

* * *

 _Me hace llorar esa luz de luna… la luz de luna no me deja amarte, quiero saber qué debo hacer~_

* * *

 _«Un caleidoscopio es mi corazón, luz de luna guía mi amor»._ Tarareó en su mente. Esa era la hipnótica melodía que su lado _otaku_ le obligaba a cantar mientras que enfocaba sus ojos hacia el cielo.

Poder admirar cualquier fase de la luna era algo maravilloso… ya fuera en luna llena o nueva, en cuarto menguante o creciente, el brillo que esta robaba del sol iluminaba en medio de la oscuridad. No era tan cálido como el astro rey pero la frialdad y la nostalgia que desprendía, contaba más de un _sacrificio_ que se había hecho durante la noche. Los de la luna, el conejo lunar, _Sailor moon_ y él; Hijikata Toshiro.

La luna porque sin tener luz propia, sin tener calidez, se deshacía de todo eso para brindarlo y formar un puente para guiarlos, haciéndoles saber que habría luz para _todos_ , al menos en algún momento.

El conejo de la luna que por pena, compasión y culpa, se introdujo en una hoguera para ayudar al hombre que le había pedido ayuda.

 _Sailor moon_ porque hacía lo que cualquier héroe de mangas y animes haría para salvar al mundo y sus seres queridos.

Y ella, la estampa del conejo que había quedado grabada en la luna y el brillo de esta, eran la que lo hacían sentirse uno más del equipo. Él también había hecho sacrificios en nombre de la luna _―del amor―._

―¡Aah! ¡Maldición! ―masculló molesto mientras pateaba al suelo para apagar el cigarro que fumaba. Dio varios pistones, casi hacía un hoyo en el suelo. ¡Pero qué demonios pensaba!

Tras reprocharse, agitó bruscamente la cabeza para deshacerse de toda idea _otaku_ que convulsionaba su mente. Él solo pretendía fumar, inhalar un poco de humo y luego expulsarlo mientras nadie lo veía, porque esa noche era una _triste._

No obstante, con lo temperamental que era, cuando llegaba a una herida que escocía de vez en cuando. Por más que la ocultara, se enojaba y luego razonaba sus sentimientos, ponía más lógica a su sentir cuando todo se enfriaba en su mente. Para no repetir el dolor, era mejor desviar sus pensamientos y tapar una emoción con otra, porque los sentimientos no se podían cubrir de mayonesa para darles un sabor más agradable ―su favorito―. Cuando canalizaba sus cavilaciones y emociones, veía hacia las estrellas, queriendo buscar constelaciones y se encontraba con la enorme luna de la noche. Veía un conejo y miraba las largas coletas de _Sailor moon,_ mecerse con el aire.

Y él cantaba en nombre de la luna.

Fumaba en nombre de la luna.

Observaba al conejo, notaba el brillo lunar y quería tener mayonesa para cubrir absolutamente _todo._

Pero ese _todo_ era intangible, así que mejor fumaba y contaminaba sus pulmones porque al exhalar el humo del cigarro era como sacar lo que había en su interior, aquello que no se veía y ni se tocaba, pero se sabía que estaba ahí.

La humareda materializaba los recuerdos, los sentimientos, la falta de mayonesa y de _su_ existencia en sus días en Edo… en sus horas como el demoníaco vice-comandante del Shinsengumi, en los segundos de _otaku_ desmedido de _Sailor moon._

Así como había sacrificios lunares, había castigos en nombre de la luna.

Y él pagaba una condena con _esa_ transformación momentánea que tenía al ver a la luna como si fuera un hombre lobo o un _saiyajin,_ pero en vez de eso era un _otaku_ nostálgico, porque no quería ser el estricto vice-comandante de la policía de Edo.

Aunque en el fondo admitía que era justo. _Ella_ no merecía ser olvidada y aunque hubiese preferido que alguien más la amara y la recordara como ella necesitaba, más fuerte e intenso que él, que le diera una vida normal, con un hogar e hijos a los cuales cuidar, no era así y ahora le tocaba a él hacerlo en honor a la historia que en la vida se contó, porque fue algo que jamás se concretó, porque aún quedaba el inventario de recuerdos que coleccionaron, y que dolorosamente servían para esa ocasión.

El recuerdo de Mitsuba brillaba como estrella en el cielo, sus noches eran nubladas pero en ocasiones el eco de su sonrisa resonaba en su mente. No era un hombre sentimental o alguien tan demostrativo como lo era Kondo, ni siquiera mostraba las acciones que hacía para proteger al _Shinsengumi._ Le gustaba ser callado y guardarse el sentimentalismo como una función privada y exclusiva para él.

Lo que había en su mente, a no ser un plan para combatir a los rebeldes o delincuentes, se quedaba para él y lo de su corazón lo escondía con más recelo. Tendrían que nadar por muchas capas de mayonesa si quería acercarse, y dudaba que lo lograran porque el trayecto era denso y profundo. Y no todos se sumergía porque se asqueaban y tenían que enfrentarse a su espada de hacerlo.

Sí, el mundo sabía cuán importante y leal le era a Kondo y al _Shinsengumi._ Pocos sabían verdad de los sentimientos románticos que tenía para Mitsuba y casi nadie conocía las razones tras su _aparente_ rechazo, donde sobrepuso su felicidad a costa de la suya. Valía más sacrificarse a él y a sus sentimientos con tal de que ella tuviera algo mejor.

Desconocían su sacrificio _lunar._ Fue de noche cuando decidió apartarse, mostrarte frío e indiferente hacia su calidez y cercanía. A veces fue difícil porque su oído se afinaba para oírla hablar o reír, se sentía en las nubes con su cantarina risa o su rostro se ruborizaba con solo estar a su lado pero la mayoría de las veces, se contuvo, fue fuerte.

Le dijo que no le importaba y no vio hacia atrás. Ese día quiso voltear para verla por última vez, pero eso sería debilidad. Se suponía decidido a irse y dejarla para que encontrara algo mejor que él.

Sin embargo, todo se acababa y los planes no resultaban como se deseaba, hasta él fallaba en eso…

Su vida se extinguió así como la noche y la cajetilla de cigarros. Y ahora, debía controlar su temperamento para poder disfrutar el último cigarro que le quedaba. Así que encendió el cigarrillo y en un suspiro, fijó su mirada en la luna, en el conejo y _Sailor moon._

Todos guiando su amor frustrado y su recuerdo en otro aniversario luctuoso de _Mitsuba._

Aunque el romance nunca fue prioridad, aunque ella se fue feliz en su extraño modo de vivir, que con picante o no era raro, aunque se obligaba a no pensar tanto en ello y seguir siendo el hombre que ella quería, mantener el grupo que tanto admiró, había ocasiones en las que se _rendía._

Y para no sentir más dolor, frustración y terminar buscando fallos en el Shinsegumi para exigir seppuku… escapaba del sentimentalismo siguiendo a su _otaku_ interior, al leer mangas o ver películas que le hacían llorar por cosas tan superficiales. Era una transformación, que si en Dragon Ball se volvían simios gigantes que destruían todo a su paso, los pensamientos que giraban en su mente hacían corto circuito para hacerlo un _otaku enamorado de un recuerdo._

Ahí ya no era el demoníaco vice-comandante del Shinsegumi, aquel que le exigía a sus compañeros cumplir al pie de la letra el reglamento, era el hombre que comía picante para poder simular sus lágrimas… era el que miraba a la luna y pensaba en conejos lunares y pedía que la luz de luna guiara, que le recordara que después de toda esa oscuridad había un sol que iluminaría su vida y que había _mayonesa_ para darle un mejor sabor a la _muerte_ , al amor, a la lucha, al picante de sus frituras, al triunfo, a la derrota, a su vida, al _Milenio de Plata..._

 _¡Demonios!_

No se podía ser serio con eso. Como la canción y _Sailor moon_ siguieron resonando en su mente, se quedó sin ánimos de reírse de él y su patética situación. Mejor le dio la última bocanada a su cigarro, lo arrojó al piso y lo apagó con su zapato.

―Creo que fumé demasiado... ―dio un prolongado suspiro, aun le quedaban un poco de frituras picantes en la bolsa… ―tal vez debo seguir siendo castigado en nombre de la luna ―susurró, llevando un par de frituras a su boca.

Fue su boba excusa porque sabía que había hecho bien y que hasta el final, ella fue _feliz._ No fue como él lo quiso, ella no encontró alguien que le diera una mejor vida. Pero para bien o para mal, Mitsuba se había topado, desde el inicio, con alguien que la amó hasta el final.

Y ese era el precio de su sacrificio; ser el primero, el único y él último.

Picaba y no importaba, se lo merecía. El exceso de _picante_ en la herida de su ausencia, era el castigo por el sacrificio que había hecho.

Y mañana que saliera el sol, la mayonesa de su café le haría sentir mejor… con solo pensarlo, volvía a sonreír.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

Estoy en duda y no releeré. xD Me cuesta mucho darle honor a mis bebés favoritos porque me exijo mucho y siento que fracaso porque soy una inconforme de todo. Pero era necesario escribir algo para este día porque va, también, para alguien importante que ya no está en este lugar.

Lo curioso es que hace dos días me salió en mis recuerdos en FB que lloraba por la muerte de Mitsuba y de alguna forma tuve que hacer el paralelo, fue la señal de que tenía que escribir de ellos porque sabía que tenía que escribir algo para esta fecha y ellos brotaron. XD Igual, planeo darle algo más fluff próximamente (LLLLLL)

Lo de Sailor moon era necesario porque fue súper épico para mí y como fan de media serie, lo tenía que hacer. xDDDDDD El título obvs, el nombre de la canción del opening.

Creo que está OOC y me disculpo por ello. Lucho contra ello pero debo empezar a escribir más de Hijikata para darle el amor que se merece. Y amor en un día especial y mi fic 140 en FF. Juas juas.

Review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
